Static: A modern Cinderella story
by shezow fan
Summary: When Virgil's cruel father Alva stops him from attending the President's Ball, he gets some unexpected help from his best friend Richie, his robot Back Pack, Hardware and his Fairy Godmother Zatanna. Cinderella AU.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a Cinderella Alternate universe where Virgil is Cinderella and, instead of a prince it's the President's daughter. Some elements from the Milestone comics.

* * *

~Once upon a time there was a city named Dakota. Half of it, is crime ridden and poor and the other half of the city is rich and little crime.

In a nicer place of Dakota lived a widow mother and her two children Virgil and Sharon. She was a kind loving mother and gave her children luxury and comfort but she still felt her children needed a male role model and so she married again.

She married Edwin Alva, a rich business man and inventor who also has two children around Virgil's age named Sabrina and Edwin Jr. He also mentor's a man name Curtis Metcalf.

It was upon her death however that Alva's true nature was revealed. Cold , cruel and jealous of Virgil's intelligence. He also cared more about Curtis than his own kids. Virgil was abused and force to work as a unpaid intern at Alva Industries.

* * *

One morning as the sun was rising Virgil was sleeping in his room when a saucer shaped robot climbed up his bed.

"Oh Backpack, Richie musta sent you to wake me up early so I can do my chores and cook breakfast for the family" Virgil said. He stretched his arms and got out of bed.

"I'm glad Pops doesn't let Sharon cook for us anymore but I still wish she did, I hate waking up early in the mornings just to cook" He said.

"I got stuff to do and I got to get ready to for school" He said, looking in the mirror.

He put on a shirt that looked raggedy. It was yellow and had holes. Then he put on blue jeans."Well I better get one of my chores done. Sweeping the floor by the stairs" He said as he left his room.

* * *

Later as Virgil was sweeping the floor by the big stairs. "Man this floor is dirty and this broom isn't doing anything to help" He said, sweeping some dust together. "We really need to get those new mop brooms" He said. Sabrina walked in. She had blonde hair and a nice pink dress on.

"Oh brother dear you missed a spot" Said Sabrina as she purposely drop crumbs from her cookie on the ground. "Ugg Sabrina I'm trying to work here and you shouldn't be eating sweets in the morning I'm cooking breakfast soon" Virgil said annoyed.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm eating now cause your cooking sucks as bad as Sharon's" Sabrina. "Hey my cooking isn't that bad and to be fair I'm still learning" He said."Whatever" Sabrina said as she left and ate her cookie.

Virgil was mad about Sabrina insulting his cooking skills. He was still a teenager and was still learning how to cook. He was trying to sweep the floor fast so he could cook. He was so deep in thought about it that he didn't notice Alva behind him.

Virgil accidently hit Alva with the broom. "Virgil !" Alva shouted angrily "I am so sorry Pops" Virgil apologized. "Virgil how many times do I have to tell you ?! In this family we say father!" Alva said angrily. "Yes father" Virgil said a bit scared. "Now go cook breakfast!" Alva said.

* * *

Later in the kitchen Virgil decide to make omelet's for breakfast but he always had trouble flipping them. "Please don't get burned" He said to he self as he trying to flip it. His omelet's would always get burned when he didn't flip them on time.

~Finally it was time for breakfast. They sat at a square table with Alva at the top and the kids at the sides. Everyone seem to enjoy their meal except for Alva.

"This is really good, Virg" Said Edwin Jr. "Thanks man. I tried really hard to make sure they're good" Virgil said as he ate. "Well then you didn't try enough, it's burnt at the button!" Alva said harshly. "Oh come on father it's not that bad" said Jr. "But I made them really well!" Virgil protest.

"Virgil, until you can a omelet without burning the button I will not eat them! He said. Then he got up and throw his food into the sink. Virgil was sad. "Sorry Virgil. We liked your omelet's" Said Sharon trying to him feel better. "Pff...Not me" Said Sabrina as she got up and put her food into the sink.

* * *

Meanwhile at a fancy 5 stars hotel the President was talking to his General. "I'm telling you Mr. President this Ball is going to be huge. Kids will call it a bang" Said General Metcalf. "Yes but I think it should be called the Big Ball or just call it a party" Said President Goren.

"But it's too fancy to just be called a party" Said General Metcalf. "But remember Mrs. Metcalf this Ball is just a ploy to find my daughter a new boyfriend. It's been three years since her boyfriend Larry died. She needs to get out there and find a new boyfriend" Says President Goren.

"Which is why this Ball needs to be fancy. Fancy like royalty. Aw I just got a idea for the theme of the Ball. The theme should be royalty" Said the General.

"Seem to be a bit odd to have a royal themed United States government party" Says the President. "Well yes but the President's family is like a royal family and people already say your daughter is America's Princess" She says.

"Mhmm...boys thinking they're a prince getting with a princess might be romantic" Said the President thinking. "Fine, the theme of the Ball will be royalty and will still be held tomorrow at the Augustus Freeman community center" He announced.

"Tell the guests to bring their singles sons to the Ball. Soon My Princess will have her Prince"

* * *

Later in the day at Virgil's school, Dakota Ernest Hemingway High. It was lunch time. "Man Richie, this morning was terrible" Said Virgil putting food on his lunch tray "Oh and thanks for sending Back Pack to wake me up this morning" He said as he got to the front of the lunch line.

"No prob bob. So what happen this morning to make it so terrible ?" Richie asks, as they walk to their friend's table. "My Pops dissed the breakfast I made for him and was really mean about it " Virgil said, as they got to their lunch table.

"This Ball is going to be awesome. They're calling it the Big Ball." Said their friend Chuck. "I heard the President's Daughter is going to be there. She's like America's Princess" Said Derek.

"A Ball ? A princess ? What are you going on about now Chuck ?" Virgil was intrigued by the mention of a princess. He sat down next to Chuck. "Haven't you heard ? The President is visiting Dakota and throwing a Ball at the community center" Says Chuck.

"Yeah and the President's Daughter is going to be there" Says Derek. "Maybe I can get my Pops to let me go. It would cool to meet the President and his daughter" Says Virgil.

"Hey there chums" They looked up to see Biz Money B but lately he's been calling himself F-Stop. "Go away Francis" "Yeah we don't want any troubles" "I Heard you guys are going to the Bid Ball" F-Stop said.

"I'm going and if I see you losers there I'm gonna beat y'all to a plump" He said pouring milk on them.

"Back off Francis" Wade said as knock the small milk carton out of his hand. "No you back off Wade" F-Stop fired back. "You hard what they said they don't want any trouble" Wade said. "Fine I'll leave them alone...for now" F-Stop said then left.

"You guys can't let him miss with you" Wade said "Me and my crew are also going to the Big Ball. You guys come with me and we can finish him for good" Wade offer.

"Sorry I can't. I have basket ball practice" Said Derek. "I guess I could go" Virgil says.

"I don't know V, your dad's pretty strict" Says Richie. "I know but I gotta try"

* * *

Later after school at Alva Industries in Edwin Alva's office Alva was talking to Curtis. "You want royalty ? Curtis you work for me. You are not family, you a employee" Alva said harshly to Curtis though he did secretly think of him as family. "But I just want one or two royalties for my work" Curtis said angrily.

"Request denied Mr. Metcalf. You may go" Alva said coldly. Curtis left mad. As he left he ran into Virgil throw the doorway.

"Out of the way little man" He says angrily. "Not now Virgil. I might have lost my best worker" Alva says as he swirls around his chair to face the big widow in the office.

"Um.. Po-father, Can I go to the President's Ball tomorrow ?" Virgil asks.

 _Umm..The President want's single teen boys to come to the party to secretly get his daughter a new boyfriend. If one of my sons dates her, I can get close to the President and continue my secret business. I can't get arrested if I'm friends with the President. But I don't want it to be Virgil, it should be Jr_ Alva thought to himself.

"I'll let you go to the Ball, if you finish your chores and your homework by tomorrow" Alva says. "Yes, thank you father I will finish my chores and homework by tomorrow" Virgil said with excitement.

"But wait you don't have a suit for the Ball and we won't have time to fit and buy you one by tomorrow cause you have school before the Ball" Alva said. "Don't worry I'll see if I can borrow one from my friends" Virgil said.

* * *

Later in Virgil's room. "You can borrow my old suit but I'm not sure if it fits you" Richie said. "Thanks Rich your a life saver" Virgil says. "Maybe with the help of Back Pack I refit it to fit" Richie says.

"Now I have finish my homework and chores before tomorrow" "I'll have the suit done by then"

* * *

The next day after school, with the help of Richie, Virgil was able to finish his chores and homework. Virgil was now trying on his new suit. The coat was blue with a yellow collar. The inside of the coat was white. There was noticeable stitches on his shoulders. The dress pants were black.

"Thanks again for the suit" Virgil thanked. "You're welcome. I'll see at the party" Richie said as he left throw a widow.

Virgil went down stairs to show Alva his new suit down stairs, when he notice everyone was dress for the Ball. "Y'all going too ?" Virgil question. "Yeah" Says Jr. "Nice suit Virg, although the stitching could be better" Said Sharon.

"Thanks" "Is everyone ready ?" Alva said walking in. "Oh Virgil you finish all your work and got a new suit in time" Alva said a bit surprised.

'Yeah, can I go ? Everyone else is going' Virgil asks. "Yes, but there's something wrong with your sleeve" Alva said pointing to Virgil's sleeves. "Sabrina you know how to sew fix your brother's suit" He said.

"These stitches are horrible" She said. Then she put on his sleeves ripping them off his coat. "Sabrina you ruined my suit!" Virgil said angrily.

"Let's go children. Virgil seen you don't have a proper suit you well stay here" Alva said. "But I really wan to go" "No, stay here and clean up the mess the suit made!"

* * *

After picking up his sleeves from the floor Virgil ran crying to the big family garden. "It's not fair. I just wanted to go to a party and have fun" Said Virgil crying. He laid his head on a bunch. "It's fair" He said again, still crying.

Suddenly a lady appeared under his head. She had black hair and magician's outfit. "Don't cry my dear everything will get better" Said the mysterious lady. "Who are and where did you come from ?" Virgil asks, shocked and looking up at her.

"I'm your Fairy godmother Zatanna" She said. "My Fairy godmother ? What does that mean ?" Virgil questions as he stands up. "It's means I'm magic. Now dry your tears, you can go to the President's Ball looking like that" She said.

"But I can't go, I don't have a suit" Virgil says. "But of course you're going but you need to hurry. Now where I put my magic wand ?" She says. "Magic wand ?"

"Aw here it is" She says pulling a wand out of her hat. "First you need a cool ride" She said looking around the garden. "This robot will be perfect" She says, looking at Back Pack. "Oh, Richie musta send Back Pack to check up on me when he didn't see me with my family" Virgil says.

Zatanna swirl her wand around Back Pack and said "Boo-Bobbidi-Bibbidi Car into Robot turn" As soon as she said that Back Pack turned into a big silver car.

"Back Pack! What did you do to him ?" Virgil question. "Don't worry the robot will be okay. He's a self driving car now. Now you need better threads" She says.

Than she started to wave her wand around Virgil. Glitter and sparkle surrounded him. "Now you look handsome" Zatanna said when she was done. Virgil looked down to see his new suit.

His coat was blue with a black collar. The inside of his coat was yellow. His dress shirt was black with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He had black dress pants. "Nice gear" He said.

"Now get in your car or you'll be late. Remember to be home by midnight. The spell wears off at midnight" She said. Virgil got into the sliver car and drove off.

* * *

The Freeman community center was packed with a lot of people. Mostly teen boys who wanted to meant the President's Daughter. There was a line of boys waiting to meant her.

Music was playing. There were people dancing. There were tables with food.

"Father I don't want to meant these guys, I want to enjoy the party" She said frustrated with her dad. She had red hair and green eyes. She wore a light blue and sliver dress.

Virgil drove into the parking lot. "Would you like me to park your car for you Sir ?" "No thanks, it umm... it drives it's self" Virgil said and then the former Back Pack car drove off.

Virgil walked into the Center and saw everyone dance with each other except one girl. She had the prettiest red hair and green eyes he had ever seen. She was most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked like a princess. All she needed was crown.

"Would you like to dance my Princess ?" He offered her. "Why yes" She said. A slow song came on. Virgil put one hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her hip. She put her arms on his shoulders.

Everyone was surprised to see them dancing. "Look Mr. President your daughter is dancing with someone" Said General Metcalf. "Perfect, don't let anyone bother them" Said the President. "Yes Sir"

"How about the Waltz ?" Virgil said as he grabbed her hand, turn her around and dipped her "Oh my" She blushes. "Sorry I hope that wasn't too much" He said. "No it was okay" She said. _She seems familiar_ Virgil thought to him self.

Edwin Alva was talking on his cell phone. "Sir someone in a metal suit is attacking one of your shipment at the docks" Said the person on the phone. "I'll send some of my robots to stop him-Wait who is that dancing with the President's Daughter?!" Alva said, being distracted by Virgil and the President's Daughter dancing by.

"It's Virgil !. He's dancing with the princess I mean the President's Daughter" Alva realizes.

Another slow song came. Tried of dancing Virgil and the President's Daughter went out into the garden. "Dancing with you was nice" Says the President's Daughter as she sat on a stone bench.

Virgil picked a red rose from a rose bush. "A red rose for my red rose" He said and gave her the rose. "Oh thank you" She said as she took the flower. Virgil sits next to her.

"So how are you enjoying Dakota ?" He asks. "I've actually lived here before. It would be a better city if it wasn't for the crime" She says. "I know right"

"I especially hate the gang violence" She says. "Yeah the gang violence is the worst" Virgil says agreeing with her. "The biggest problem is the city is corrupt so no one is doing anything about the gangs and crimes" She says.

"I've heard Alva Industries is corrupt" Virgil Says. "Someday when I'm older and become a reporter I'm going to expose the corruption of this city" She says. "That sounds like a good idea"

"There you are Virgil" They looked up and saw Wade. "Wade what are you doing here ?" "Come on man, we need to get to the docks" Wade said as he grapped Virgil by the wrist.

"But I still haven't met the President's Daughter" He said. "But I'm the President's-" ,but he left before she finish her sentence.

"Frieda did you enjoy your dance with that boy ?" Her dad ask behind her. "Yes father, it was wonderful. He was very handsome and charming but I didn't get his name. He seemed a bit familiar though" She said.

* * *

At the docks. "Wade what are we doing here ?" Virgil question as they walked throw the docks. "We're here to stop Francis once and for all" Wade said. "Man, I don't want to hurt F-Stop. I just wanna go back to the party" Virgil says "I meant this pretty girl, gosh I wish I got her name" He says.

"Don't worry Virg, I'm sure ya will see her again. We're also here to check out that tin man that just attack the docks" Wade said.

" A tin what now !" Virgil asks. "Yeah a man in a robot suit attacked the docks earlier. He might still be around cause there's been no reports of him leaving" Wade explained.

They came across a group of people. "Hey Wade's here" One person yelled. "Hey y'all" Wade said to them. "Who are these people Wade ?" Virgil asks. "This is my gang and I want you to join it"


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to join your gang ?! Why ?" Virgil question. "So when we get rid of F-Stop the rest of his gang won't bother you" Wade says. "No way man this is whack, I come from a rich elite family. If I get cause I could lose my fortune" Virgil says. "Plus it's wrong"

"Get ready y'all cause here comes Francis's gang" Wade yells to his gang as he got out his gun from his pocket. "Here Virg, if things get bad use this" Wade said and gave Virgil his gun.

Virgil looked at the gun in his hands with a sad look on his face. He runs to the water and drops the gun into the lake. "I'm not a murder" He says as he goes back to Wade's crew.

When he got back the gang war had started without him. Everyone was fighting each other."Oh man I gotta get out of here" He said.

His new suit magically disappeared and he had his ruined suit on. _I guess it's past Mid night_ He thought to him self. He tried to avoid people as he left but he ran into F-Stop.

"Oh hey F-Stop" "Virgil Alva-Hawkins, wasn't excepting you here" Francis said grinning. "I'm gonna punch you real good" Suddenly a light from above shined on them. The wind was moving fast.

It was a helicopter. The sound of it got louder as it got closer. "This is the police, please stop fighting and put your hand in the air" The police helicopter started shooting tear gas.

"No way man we ain't stopin' " Said a man. He shots the light with his gun cause the copter to go out of control. It shots a can of tear gas into canisters with toxic gas in it. The canisters exploded with purple gas coming out of it.

People started couching and getting sick after breathing in the gas. "Oh man I really need to get out of here" Virgil said. He breath in the gas as he started toward a metal fence. He couches as climbed the fence. and fells to the ground.

* * *

The next day Virgil woke up in his bed in his room. Electricity flow over as woke up. He was shocked that he was alive. "I can't believe I made it out of there alive" He said. He got out of his bed but his blanket kept sticking to him.

"Get off me dumb blanket" He said to himself. He throw the blanket to his bed but it kept coming back to him. Virgil throw the blanket one last time and ran out his room closing his door shut hard.

Virgil looked tried from fighting his blanket and from last night. "No slamming doors in the house" Alva said as he walked past Virgil. "Yes Sir"

* * *

Virgil walked into the bathroom. He was about to turn the lights but the lights came on before he touch the light switch. _That was weird_ he thought to himself.

Electricity flickered around him. _What is happening to me ?_ Virgil question himself. _I gotta tell Richie about this._

* * *

Later at a junk yard. "Hey Virg I'm here" Richie shouted. "Where is here ? He ask me to be and no where to be found" He said under his breath. A old car started flowing towards him.

"What the heck ?" Richie said as he saw the car moving. When the car got close to him he saw Virgil in it. "Check this out Rich, guess how I'm moving this car" Virgil said with excitement.

"How are you this ?" Richie question. "Did you hear about the gas explosion at the docks last night ?" Virgil asks. "Yeah"

"Well I got powers from that gas" Virgil explain. "wait we're you there ? You could've gotten killed Virg, half of the gangs died there" Richie panics.

"They did ? Dang I haven't watched the news yet. I discovered my powers and called you right away" Virg says.

" People who did survive got powers. You must be one of them bro" Richie says excitedly. "You could be a superhero "

"I could couldn't I ? Everyone there were gang bangers, so crime is going to get more wack" Virgil said.

* * *

The next day at school, Virgil and Richie were at their lockers. "I got my hero gear ready" Virgil whispered to Richie.

"Good you can show it to me later after school" Richie says. "I have a sketch of it" Virgil said digging in his backpack. "Hey there" they heard behind them.

They looked behind them, it was the girl from the Ball. "Hi do you remember me ?" She asks. "Oh yeah the red rose from the Ball" Virgil joked.

"My names Frieda, silly" She said. "Frieda Silly that's a interesting name" Virgil joked again. "It's just Frieda" She giggled. "I'm Virgil, sometimes my friends call me Virg, V and V-man" He said.

"And what friends are that ?" Frieda asks. "My friend Richie " He said as he pulled Richie over. "Hi" Richie said shyly.

"Well I'm new to the school and wanted to say before going to class " Frieda says. "Welcome to the best school in Dakota " Virgil said. "Well I must get to class, see you later Richie and Virgil" Frieda said. She left and waved bye.

"that was the pretty girl I meant at the Ball" Virgil said. "Huh. She's seems familiar" Richie says. "I know right. It's weird"

"hey guys!" Chuck yelled from across the hall. "Did you hear the cool news ?" He asks as he walked up to them. "The Bang Babies ? Yeah heard" Virgil told Chuck. "No, not that but that is pretty cool. I'm talking about the President's Daughter going to our school now" Chuck said.

"Wah, that is cool" Virgil says. "Man, I can't believe Frieda Goren the President's daughter is going to our school" Chuck said excitedly. "Frieda ?" Virgil question. "Yeah that's her name. She use to live here" Chuck said.

"The girl I meant at the Ball is the President's Daughter ?!" Virgil said surprised. "You meant her ? That's so cool. Tell me about it later, gotta get to class" Chuck said as he left.

* * *

Later after school in Virgil's room, Virgil was showing Richie his hero gear. He was wear a dark blue spandex outfit with a white lighting bolt on his chest connecting to lighting going down his left leg. He had a big yellowish brown coat and a hat with a M on it. Virgil walked out of his closet wearing it.

"I don't Virg don't you think it's a bit too much ? Richie said looking unsure about the costume. "Oh come man I look fly in this" Virgil said.

Back Pack's alarm started going off. "There you are Back Pack, I sent you to find Virgil last night but you didn't come back what's up with that ?" Richie question. "About that, I sorta took him with me to the Ball" Virgil said.

"Vig what did you do with him ?" Richie asks. "I don't worry nothing bad happened to him, he just got turned into a car that's all" Virgil answered. "What ?!"

"I meant this weird lady right before the Ball named Zatanna. She gave me this magical suit and turned Back Pack into a car" Virgil explained. "Anyway why's his siren going off ?"

"I don't know, let check" Richie said, turning on the TV. "This just in a man in a metal suit is attacking one of Alva's warehouses" Said the news anchor man. "I've got to stop him" Virgil said determined.

"But your dad's mean to you, why should you help him ?" Richie question. "Cause it's the right thang to do"

* * *

At the warehouse, the man in metal was destroying everything in crates. He was destroying guns, bigger guns and computers chips.

"Sorry not sorry, Alva I can't let you keep making the crime rate worst in this city" Said the man. He had a red and yellow helmet. Black tar covered his body. He had a sword coming out of his right arm from his metal suit and a big chain around his hip.

He was about to open another crate with his sword when electricity took his sword. "Sorry Not Iron-man I cant let you destroy Alva's tech" Said Virgil now Static. He was flowing above the metal man.

"I'm not destroying tech, I'm destroying weapons. Now get out of my way punk" Said the man. He grabbed his big chain and wrapped it around Static.

"I ain't no punk, the names Static. I put a shock to your system" Static Said as he ripped the chains off with his magnetism. "I hope you mean my body system cause no one misses with my tech suit system" Said the man.

"Who are you anyway and what's your deal with Alva ?" Static asked. "The names Hardware. Listen kid, Alva is crooked. He's one of the crime lords of Dakota" Hardware said. The two landed on the ground. "I've always joked that he was corrupt but never sure. Do you have proof ?" Static asks.

"Of course I have proof. I won't be making a bold calm if I didn't. I hacked into his systems and discovered his dark secrets" Hardware said crossing his arms.

"I tried going to the police with it he's so powerful he can't be arrested. So I've taking it to myself to stop " Hardware Said.

"Maybe I can help you stop Alva" Static suggest. "You're just a kid, I can't let you get hurt" Hardware said. "But I know Alva and his building really well" Static protest.

"Fine you can help me" Hardware said annoying. "Alva is responsible for the Big Bang and if we get proof he could get arrested" Hardware said.

"I can sneak us into his building" Static suggested. "But I can also get us into the building" Hardware said.

"What ? It's like you secretly work or know him" Static question.

* * *

Later under Alva's Industries in Hardware secret lab. "I have a fake key card and I can give you one too" Said Hardware. "But like I said early I can get us into the building, I have a key card" Static said pulling his card out of his pocket.

"Let me see that" Hardware said he yank his card out of his hand. "Hey" Static yelled. "Virgil ?" Hardware read from the card. "Wait your one of Alva's kids" "Yeah and ?"

Hardware took off his helmet and then took off the black tar from his face revealing him self to be...Curtis Metcalf. Virgil was shock. "Curtis ?! You're Hardware but why ? " Virgil said surprised.

"After Alva fired me I went online to see if I can get out of my contract, like I said earlier I hacked into his computer system and find his illegal businesses. I tried to tell the police he's too powerful to arrested" Curtis said.

"If he's sooo powerful what makes you think we can get him arrested ?" Virgil question, crossing his arms. "He created the chemical that created the Big Bang and if I can prove it, he might get arrested since the Big Bang killed a lot of people" Curtis said.

* * *

Later Curtis and Virgil were in their normal clothes with labs coats. They were sneaking around Alva Industries. "The gas chambers should be around the corner" Curtis says he looked around the corner making sure no one was there.

"Hey Curtis what are you up to ?" Said a woman. "Oh hey Tiffany, I was just showing Virgil around" Curtis padded Virgil on the back.

"Doesn't Virgil already know this place ? His dad is Edwin Alva after all" Tiffany said with her hands on her hip, looking suspicious at them.

"Yeah but he doesn't know about the new gas chambers" Curtis protest. "Fine" She huff. "I just want you to know your girlfriend Barraki called and wants to know when you're coming home for dinner" Tiffany said.

"Dang, I forgot my dinner date with Barraki. I'll call her back soon. I might be late for it. She'll understand" Curtis said. "Okay then. See you later" Tiffany said as she left.

"You got a girlfriend, you got a girlfriend " Virgil sang teasing Curtis. "Hey at least I got a girlfriend" Curtis said.

"I might have a girlfriend" Virgil says. "What is this might ? Do you have a girlfriend or not ?" Curtis question. "Well to be honest I like this girl but I haven't ask her out yet" Virgil confess.

Soon they were in the gas chambers lab. "Here it is, Quantum Juice" Said Curtis pointing to a big gas chamber with purple gas. He took out a camera and started taking pictures of it.

"Taking pictures is good and all, but if we really want to prove my dad did this we should take a sample of it" Virgil suggested."Good idea" Curtis grabbed a vial. "Let's put on masks first" Curtis said. They put on face masks just in case the gas leaked. Curtis put on a glove, open the gas chamber and carefully put the gas in the vial.

Later in Curtis secret lab. "I'll give the sample and pictures to the police" Curtis said. "But if they still won't arrest him ?" Virgil question. "Than we'll have to stop him our self's" Curtis says.

"Great, you know I always wanted a sidekick" Virgil joked. "Don't push your luck kid. A sidekick ?! Boy you've only been a hero for like a day" Curtis said.

* * *

A week later and Edwin Alva still hasn't been arrested. Virgil was getting worried about it. It didn't help that Alva has been on edge since Hardware started attacking his warehouses and the Big Bang event and started getting harsher to Virgil.

Alva started keeping him away from his friends. Alva would keep him busy with chores and work to keep him away from his friends. Luckily he could still see them as Static when ever a Bang Baby caused trouble. The friend he wasn't allowed to the most Frieda but that's about to change.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I took so long updating this fic. I've been very busy with life and working on other fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

At Akkad's Arcade, Virgil had set up a secret meeting with Frieda and Richie. A sceret meeting so Frieda's body guards won't brother her and so Alva won't find out.

Frieda got to Akkad's Arcade first. She walked in and saw boys waiting for her. They looked like they were in a gang. All wearing yellow. "Is that her ?" One of the boys asks. "Yeah that's Frieda, the girl Hotstreak wants" Says another boy.

"I'm here to meet friends, not this Hotslip person" Frieda said. "It's Hotstreak, jerk" Said a angry man behind her.

She turned around and saw a man with red and yellow hair. He had a dark red tight shirt on. "I'm Hotstreak" He said pointing to himself with his thum.

"And you're coming with me" Hotstreak said. He grabbed her arm. "Lay off loser" Frieda said pulling away. "Feisty, I like that in a girl" Hotstreak says.

A huge bag was thrown over her by one of the gang members. "Take her to the play ground hang out" Hotstreak said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Static flew in to the arcade. "I heard there was a scuffle" Static said. "You just missed it Static. One of them Bang Baby gang's took the President's Daughter" Said Mr. Akkad. "What !? They took Frieda ?!" Static said frantically.

"They put her in a bag and every thang" Said Mr. Akkad. "And y'all just let them get away with her ? Where did they take her ?" Static asks. "The big guy said something about a park" said Mr. Akkad.

"There's only one park with a gang" Static says as he leaves the arcade.

* * *

Now at the playground. Hotstreak was at the top of a big slide "I could have a any girl I want but I choose the President's Daughter" Hotstreak says to Frieda. "Once again get lost loser" Frieda talked back.

Hotstreak slide down the slide at top speed with fire at his heels. Frieda was surprised. "You're mine girly rather you like it or not" Hotstreak demanded. "I'm not any bodies girly" Frieda shout back.

"You heard the lady" They heard a voice from above."She's not your girly" It was Static flying over them. "It's Static" Everyone shush.

"Watch out Static, he's fast and has fire" Frieda warmed Static. "Don't worry Frieda I got this" He said very confident. Hotstreak rushed him.

He flew up to Static and hit him hard in the jaw. he felt to the ground "Maybe I don't got this" Static said laying on the ground. Frieda ran to Static "Come on you can take him" Frieda said, sitting next to him.

She pull him up from the ground by his right arm. Static looked worried. "Listen Miss, I know this guy. He's very tough even before he got powers. I don't know if I can stop him" he inform her. "You gonna try!" She spat.

"Give me my girl back!" Hotstreak said angrier. "Hey man, she clearly doesn't want to be your girl so back off" Static said standing his ground. He moved in front of Frieda.

Hotstreak created a small fire ball in his hands. "Backing off is for chums" He said. The fireball in his hands got bigger. "And you know what I do to chums ?" He said as the fireball got huger.

"I burn them alive" He throw the fireball with both hands like it was a normal at Static. Static made a electric shield but it wasn't strong enough. The fireball hit him in the chest.

Smoke was coming from him. He collapse to the ground, gasping at his chest. The upper part of his costume was burned and ripped open. His chest had a burn mark.

Frieda looked horrified. "That should teach him a lesson" Hotstreak said as he walk away. Static looks up and sees a metal slid. "Hey Hotshot" Static yells.

"Never turn your back in a fight" Static levitates the metal slid and wraps it around Hotstreak. He falls to the ground.

"Static!" Frieda yells rushing to him as pasts out from the pain. She sat next him. "Poor man, thank you for saving me" She grabs his left hand.

She gently rubs his face but his mask crumble in her hand. "Virgil!" She says shocked "I better take you home and heal you" She lefts him over her shoulder.

* * *

Later at Frieda's house. Virgil was laying in a pink bed. He woke up startled. "What ? Where am I ?" He asks. He was in a hot pink room. The walls matched the pink on the bed.

"Your in my room" Frieda answers him. She sitting next to him on a chair. Virgil notice's he's not wearing his Static suit.

He's shirtless and notices bandages wrapped around his chest. "You got banged up pretty bad" Frieda says as Virgil touches his bandage chest.

"I tried patching you up the best I could" She says. "But you seem to be healing really fast" She looked very worried about him. "Sorry about your costume" Virgil realized he wasn't wearing his mask. "It kept falling apart while I was bandaging you" She says.

Virgil sat up on the bed. "Don't move too much" She said gentle pushing him back down on the bed. She sat next him on the bed "Y-you know my secret" He stuttered. "Promise you won't tell"

"Don't worry Virgil I won't tell anyone your secret, we're friends and friends keep each others secrets. If you want people to know your secret, you tell them your self. It's your secret to tell" She said.

"Thanks Frieda" "Since you saved me I want to reward you" Frieda takes a envelope from a drawer and hands it to him. "I don't save people for rewards Frieda, I do it cause it's right thing to do. I don't want your money" He says as he hands the envelope back to her.

"I know and that's what I like about you. It's not money, it's a invitation to a party for the President with friends and family. I want you to be my date to it" She states.

Virgil open the envelope and sure enough it was a invitation for a party "A date ?...And you like me ?" Virgil asked surprised. "I don't know if I can come, my dad won't even let me to the ball and I don't have a nice tux" He says. "I can get you a nice tux"

She goes into her closet and brings out a tux, a shirt and jeans. "Here, you wear this on your way home" She said handing him the shirt and jeans. "You better get ready cause the party is to night"

"To night!" Virgil said shocked "Sorry, I want to ask you sooner but I hardly see you at school and your dad has our number blocked for some reason" Frieda explain.

"Don't worry I'll definitely be your date to the President's party" "Great I'll pick you up at 7:00"

* * *

It was already 6:30 when Virgil walked into his house. "Where have you been ?!" Edwin Alva angrily asked him. "I um...was visiting a friend...invited me to a party tonight" Virgil stuttered trying to answer. He was hiding a bag behind him. He didn't want his tux getting ruined like last time.

"Your suppose to be doing your chores not being with your friends. Go to your room!" Alva yelled. "Yes father" He said dishearten. Virgil ran up the stairs to his room. "He's seen that Princess girl. There's only one party tonight and the President's party" Edwin says.

Edwin took a key off a hook next to the door. "I can't let him go to that party" He said to him self as he walked up the stairs.

Virgil's room was at the tallest part in on the house like a castle tower. "I'm going to that part rather Pop's or should I say father likes it or not" Virgil said.

He pulls out his tux from the bag. "This is really nice. I wonder if I can Frieda to buy me better clothes" He said putting the tux over him and looking at a big mirror.

It was a nice light blue tux. Final he had the tux on. "I look fly" He spun around in front of the mirror. "I better get going" He said as he look at his clock on his night stand.

But as soon as he got to the door him heard a Click! from the door nab. "Sorry Virgil but I can't let you go to the President's party" Alva had locked his door.

"But father the President's Daughter personally invited me" Virgil side down his door and sat on the floor. "What am I going to do ? A girl finally asked out on a date and I can't go"

Knock! Knock! Virgil looked out his window. Frieda was knocking at the front door with a body guard. Alva answered the door. "I'm here to pick up Virgil for a date" Frieda said. "I'm afraid he can't go on your date he's busy right now" Alva lied.

"Oh man, she's already here. I know I'll call Hardware to bust me out of here" He got out a Shock Vox and press a button. "Are you sure he can't come ? I can wait until he's done being busy" Frieda pester Alva.

* * *

Soon Hardware arrived but this time he had a friend with him. She was dressed just like Hardware. He flew above a different window in Virgil's room. "I got your emergency alarm Virgil, what's wrong ?!" Hardware question.

"I'm trap in my room and I'm suppose to be going to the President's party" "That's all ? I thought it was something serious I even brought Technique with me for back up" Hardware gesture toward Technique.

"Come on Curtis if he used the emergency alarm than this must be serious" Technique said. "Fine" Hardware huff. "We'll help you out the window. Stand back" Hardware struck the window causing a loud crash. The crash was so loud it made Alva notice.

Frieda still pestering Alva "Virgil shouldn't be that busy. Don't you guys have maids" Alva stopped paying attention to her when he heard the noise.

Alva walked throw the yard over to where the noise was and looked up. He became furious when he saw Hardware taking Virgil from the broken window. "Unbelievable" He said under his breath.

"How dare you ? First you destroy my warehouses, than you turned my employee Tiffany against me and now you're stealing my son!" Alva yelled at Hardware. "I'm not stealing your son, I'm saving him from you" Hardware yelled back.

"Yeah, you had him locked in his room" Technique shouted. "It's true he did lock me in my room" Virgil said in Hardware's arms. Frieda ran over to them. "There you are Virgil. Put him down you robot creep!" "Hey, I'm trying to save him. We're friends" Hardware said as he landed on the ground.

As they argued a cop car pulled up. A black female officer emerged from the cop car. "What is going on here ?" She question. "Oh thank god you're here officer, Hardware and one of my employee's Tiffany is trying to kidnap my son" Alva answered.

"We weren't trying to kidnap him we're trying to save him from Edwin Alva" Technique defending them. "It's true" Frieda says. "Which one of your sons are they trying to kidnap ?" She asks.

"My son Virgil Alva Hawkins" Alva answers. "Oh well actually, I'm here to see Virgil and Sharon. It's about their mom" She says. "What about our mom ?" Virgil asks as he get's out of Hardware's arms and walked towards her.

"I'm Trina Jessup. I knew your mom, I was friends with her and she wanted me to check up on her kids after she died but you guys moved as soon as she died and I couldn't find were you moved" Trina said

"Up until now, I've been too busy with police work and personal stuff to find you all" She continued. "But it seems something's wrong or off"

"You were good friends with my wife, thanks for checking up on us" Alva said as he tried to pull her after by her shoulders from everyone. "But something is off Miss. Jessup" Tiffany spoke up.

"I knew something was off. What is it ?" Trina asked. "Alva has been treating Virgil as a maid and keeping him from seeing his friends" Frieda says. "He's been really mean to me since mom died and today he locked me in my room to keep me away from Frieda." Virgil said.

"This sounds like child abuse" Trina said. Alva was furious at what he was hearing. "I've worked with Ava for a long time and he never seems to care or give his attention kids. I'm pretty sure his daughter hates me for spending so much time with him and acts like a brat cause of it" Hardware admitted.

"This isn't true, I don't abuse my kids. I give them enough attention" Alva said trying to defend himself. "No you don't father" Said Jr behind them. Sharon and Sabrina were with next to him.

"Father I know think and treat Curtis like family but you don't treat us as family. You never spin time with us as family" Said Sabrina. "I've never felt like I was apart of the family since our parents got married" said Sharon.

"If you treated both of all us like family it wouldn't be a problem" Said Sabrina. "Hmm, This sounds like neglect. I don't know what I can do, I'm off duty but I can take you guys to the police station to report this" Trina said.

They walked to her police car. Trina opened the back door of her car. Jr and Sabina got in first. Sharon sat in the front seat. "Thanks for helping us" Virgil said as he got in the car. "But can you take us somewhere first" He said.

"Sure where to ?"

* * *

Finally at the President's party. "Where have you been Frieda ?" The President asked his daughter. "I was about to send the secret service to find you" He continued. "Sorry to worry you dad, I had to pick up my boyfriend" Frieda said.

"You...have a boyfriend" He said happily surprised. "Yes, there he is" She pointed to him walking into the party with his siblings and Trina. "This name is Virgil" She said as he walked up to them.

"Hi Mr. President" Virgil said as went to shake the President's hand. He was a bit nervous meeting the President. "So you're my daughter's new boyfriend ?" He asked. "Yes Sir" Virgil answered.

"You seem like a nice guy. Don't break my daughter's heart" The President said. "Dad! he won't break my heart" Frieda grabbed Virgil's hand.

"Let's dance" She says. They slow danced. "I don't remember if I said thank you for saving me earlier" She said. "You're welcome" He said.

"With you being my girlfriend, my dad maybe getting arrested and me staying with Trina I think I finally find my happily ever after"

* * *

Author's note: This is the finally chapter. Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. I had trouble writing the beginning of this chapter. Parts of it are from Static's comics and I was trying to decide what to change so it won't be too much like the comics. I used Hardware and Technique in this fic cause Edwin Alva is actually a Hardware villain and I through it would make sense to used them in the story. I also just like Technique she's a cool character. I also like giving Milestone characters spotlight since they're not as popular as Static. Alva was still involved with the Big Bang which is probably why he was used in the cartoon.


End file.
